Electronic communication is a common form of interaction for many people. The use of electronic communication allows people to interact in different ways and utilize many forms of media in the process. Electronic communication makes it easy to interact with groups through chat interfaces or video conferencing. Companies use electronic communications to enhance their business and avoid obstacles, such as long-distance communication with their clients or partners.
In recent years, a variety of technological trends have caused the amount of electronic communication to dramatically increase. Smart, Internet-enabled devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and wearable technology have enabled users to communicate almost anywhere. Additionally, social media sites such as Facebook® and Twitter® have greatly increased the amount of online image content with an associated text description. A user typically has many available images from which to choose when composing an electronic communication. Social media sites facilitate one-to-many communication, as well as communication between two individuals, and/or amongst a group of individuals. As a result, their use has gained popularity over recent years. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in electronic communication for social applications.